R.O.B. (Super Smash Bros.)
For the main article, visit R.O.B. History Special Moves *'Robo Beam' - R.O.B. can fire off a optical beam from his lenses. The beam becomes more powerful over time and when not shot. This more powerful beam is known as the Super Robo Beam. R.O.B.'s bulb on his head indicates when he can fire it. **'Wide-Angle Beam' - R.O.B. can aim the Robo Beam on a much wider arc, but at the cost of Robo Beam and Super Robo Beam having less power and damaging effects overall. **'Infinite Robo Beam' - Robo Beam can be fired consecutively, although this makes the move weaker by lowering damage output, shortening it's range and its ability to ricochet. These drawbacks also apply to Super Robo Beam, which now takes longer to charge. *'Arm Rotor' - R.O.B. quickly turns his arms around to create an attack that entraps opponent's into his flurry of mechanical fists. He can additionally reflect projectiles with this move for 50% increased damage. **'Reflector Rotor' - R.O.B. deals more damage with this version of Arm Rotor and reflects projectiles with 80% more power than they originally had but does not trap. **'Backwards Arm Rotor' - This version of the arm rotor deals more damage and moves R.O.B. backward while it is being performed but lasts a shorter amount of time. *'Robo Burner' - R.O.B. uses rockets from under him to propel into the air, being able propel high into the air without going into a free-fall state like other traditional up-specials. He gains fuel while on the ground, and if he ruins out of it in the air, he falls straight down. **'Robo Rocket' - R.O.B. releases all of his fuel in a single burst and deals damage while doing so. While it won't leave him in a helpless state, it lacks the aerial distance and mobility Robo Burner provided. **'High-Speed Burner' - R.O.B. becomes faster with the Robo Burner, but has less fuel to use overall. *'Gyro' - R.O.B. charges a spinning top on his base before releasing it. It will continue to spin after dropping to the ground and R.O.B. can then pick it up and throw it as a projectile to deal additional damage. **'Fire Gyro' - R.O.B.'s gyro is lit aflame. Deals more damage but has less distance. **'Slip Gyro'- R.O.B.'s gyro slides across the ground, tripping opponents in it's path. It deals more damage at the start but peters out with additional damage. *'Diffusion Beam' - R.O.B.'s Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. R.O.B. releases a swirling laser in front of him, which deal no knockback that are sometimes followed by hard hitting short lasers that deal significant knockback. This is almost a passive effect for R.O.B., as he can continue to pick up items and fight while doing this attack. *'Super Diffusion Beam' - R.O.B.'s Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He transforms himself into a cannon and fires off a powerful laser that traps opponents and launches them away. Can be aimed in a arc.